


Hermione the Brawler

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny is Drunk, Hermione is pissed, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Possible Ron Bashing, Ron Is Such A Jerk, Ron is oblivious, Some profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are out clubbing at Ginny's insistence. She reasons that Hermione needs to get over her cow of a brother, Ron Weasley.Things are going smoothly--Ginny's already inebriated and Hermione is still very reluctant to be there--until Hermione spots her ex. Things quickly go south from there--well, for Ron that is.





	Hermione the Brawler

Ginny sat on the stool by the bar, sipping her aqua blue cocktail. She glanced around the club, searching through the dancing mass for a head of bushy hair. She grinned when she saw Hermione making her way towards her, and ordered another drink from the cute bartender before her friend sat.

Hermione was panting, wearing a scowl as Ginny passed her a lemonade, knowing Hermione didn't drink.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" Ginny shouted over the techno music, eyeing Hermione's glower. Hermione shot her a glare before pointing across the club. Ginny followed her finger and saw her brother. At least, Ginny thought it was her brother, she couldn't see his face because he was preoccupied with a short blonde girl. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The ex," Hermione said bitterly. Ginny patted Hermione's hand clumsily.

"We can leave, you know," Ginny said, and Hermione looked at her, startled.

"What? Really?" Hermione asked hopefully, and Ginny laughed.

"No," Ginny said, only a little sorry that she led Hermione on for a second. Hermione hit her arm lightly, shaking her head in disapproval. Hermione groaned softly and put her head down on the bar. Ginny looked behind her and saw Ron making his way toward the two of them.

"Can we leave?" Hermione pleaded, not bringing her head up.

"No!" Ginny said. She put on a smile and waved Ron down. Ron walked up to the pair, grinning. "Hey, big brother!" Ginny yelled. His smile broadened and he sat next to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione!" he said. He leaned on the counter as Hermione lifted her head up to look at her ex-boyfriend. To both Ginny and Ron's surprise, she was smiling at him. Ron took that as a good sign and scooted closer to her.

"Hello, Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked politely. Ron smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, you know. For fun," Ron shrugged. Hermione laughed and touched his arm. Ginny turned the other way to hide her smirk when Ron got a greedy look in his eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked, smiling crookedly at Hermione. Hermione grinned back and stood. Ginny was sure Ron couldn't see the dark gleam in Hermione's eyes as he stood with her.

"Why, Ron, would I want to dance with a two-timing weasel?" Hermione asked, her voice still sweet and high. Ron's look faltered, only for a second, but Hermione found her window. She pulled her arm back, her hand clenched into a fist, and punched Ron in the face. Her fist connected to his jaw with a sickening crunch.

By this time, Ginny was laughing, clutching at her stomach when Ron hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh, my god! You knocked him out!" Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together. The bartender was staring at Hermione, who was rubbing her knuckles and looking venomous.

"The ex!" Hermione said as an explanation. The bartender nodded slowly before the bouncers came up and removed Ron, Ginny, and Hermione from the club.

When Hermione was outside, she took Ginny's hands and jumped up and down, screaming in excitement. Ginny vaguely acknowledged the fact that they were acting like twelve-year-olds, but shrugged that thought away. This was better.

Suddenly, Hermione frowned, her hands still in Ginny's, and glanced at the club doors.

"You know we can't come back here, right?" she asked, and Ginny beamed at her.

"Of course not! And whose fault is that? Yours!" she exclaimed, then hiccupped and started squealing again. "I'm so proud of you!" she slurred. Hermione shook her head and blushed.

"Ginny, you have to go home. You're drunk," Hermione said. Ginny sighed and made her hand a talking puppet.

"Blah, blah, blah. No shit, Sherlock," said Ginny sarcastically. Hermione shook her head and pulled her friend into a hug. She apparated to Ginny and Harry's house, ringing the doorbell. Harry answered after a minute, wearing his pajamas, his hair tousled and messy as always.

"'Bout time! I said nine o'clock, young lady!" Harry scolded, holding up a reprimanding finger while trying to keep a straight face. Hermione shrugged.

"Here's your devil-child," Hermione said, and, with the help of Harry, got Ginny inside the house and onto the couch. "I have news."

"Yes?" Harry asked, pulling a blanket over his fiancé.

"I think I broke The Weasel's jaw," Hermione said. She'd taken to calling Ron "The Weasel" around her friends. Harry beamed at her.

"I assume that's why you're back so early? Got kicked out of the club?" Harry asked, and he made his way into the kitchen to pour Hermione a glass of water.

"Yep!" Hermione chirped, sitting at a stool by the island.

"Well, good for you. Want me to heal your hand?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand.

"No. Just some ice, please. I want to remember this," Hermione smirked.

"Can do, Brawler," Harry said. Hermione groaned.

"Brawler?" she complained.

"Yes," said Harry, handing her a bag of ice. She put it on her hand and winced.

"Has a nice ring to it-Hermione the Brawler," Ginny slurred from the couch before her snores filled the room. Harry glanced at Ginny, his eyes loving.

"Hermione the Brawler," Hermione tried out, and her lips curved into a small smile. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ron Weasley is one of my favorite characters, second to Harry or Draco (because I can never decide: is it Harry, or is it Draco?) so it was a little painful to write this. Though, I did love Hermione's right hook. Girl power, am I right? xD  
> The prompt was "The ex" so I worked with it as best I could. At the time, I loved Draco too much to make him a jerk and I didn't want to make Harry the same way either. That left the role to fall to Ron, of course. I tend to give my most favorite characters the short end of the stick, for some reason.  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
